Bluestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Drowned }} |kit=Bluekit |apprentice=Bluepaw |warrior=Bluefur |queen=Bluefur |deputy=Bluefur |leader=Bluestar |starclan resident=Bluestar |mother=Moonflower |father=Stormtail |sister=Snowfur |mate=Oakheart |son=Stonefur |daughters=Mistystar, Mosskit |foster son=Whitestorm |mentors=Stonepelt, Sunstar |apps=Frostfur, Runningwind, Firestar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tawnyspots |succeededby1=Redtail |position2=Leader |precededby2=Sunstar |succeededby2=Firestar |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Darkest Hour, ''Ravenpaw's Path, Midnight, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, The Raging Storm, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides }} Bluestar is a pale blue-gray she-cat Separately, she has also been referred to as pale.| }} with blue eyes. Bluestar is a former leader of ThunderClan. She is born as Bluekit to Moonflower and Stormtail of ThunderClan, along with her sister Snowkit. She becomes an apprentice as Bluepaw mentored by Stonepelt. In Bluepaw's first battle, Moonflower is killed by the WindClan medicine cat Hawkheart and falls into a depressed state. She is assigned a new mentor, Sunfall, and is later given her warrior name Bluefur. Bluefur falls in love with Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior. She meets with him in secret, and later finding out that she's expecting kits. Thrushpelt covers for her when Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born. She gives up her kits to prevent Thistleclaw from becoming deputy. She becomes leader as Bluestar and appoints Redtail as her deputy. Spottedleaf reveals a prophecy causing her to invite young kittypet named Rusty to join her Clan. Fireheart grows very close to Bluestar, and after Tigerclaw tries to murder Bluestar, she is shaken to her roots, and becomes paranoid and distrusting of every cat. When Tigerstar tries to lead a pack of dogs to destroy ThunderClan, Bluestar saves Fireheart from the pack leader and sends herself and the dog plummeting over the edge of the gorge. She is rescued by her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and Fireheart. She dies and Oakheart comes to take her to StarClan, where they reunite again as mates. She continues to watch over her beloved Clan and oversees many prophecies. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Bluestar is the leader of ThunderClan. After a lost battle at Sunningrocks, Bluestar admits her worries to Spottedleaf. The medicine cat receives a prophecy foretelling fire saving the Clan, though both are uncertain about its meaning. She invites Rusty, a kittypet with promise, to join ThunderClan. He accepts and she renames him Firepaw and later decides to mentor him. After hearing of Redtail's death, she names Lionheart his replacement. While journeying back from the Moonstone, the group is attacked by rats and Bluestar loses her seventh life, though she lied and said it was her fifth life. While they were gone, ShadowClan attacked and Lionheart was slain. Bluestar reluctantly names Tigerclaw her deputy. :She sends Fireheart and Graystripe to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory, and later loses her eighth life to greencough. Fireheart discovers her kits are Mistyfoot and Stonefur of RiverClan, and Bluestar admits she gave her kits up to become leader. When Brokenstar and his band of rogues attack ThunderClan, Brokenstar is blinded and taken prisoner. The other Clans declare war for this, and Bluestar is accused of putting her Clan in danger. Tigerclaw attempts to kill her, but Fireheart saves his leader's life. Tigerclaw is exiled and Bluestar names Fireheart deputy after moonhigh, breaking the warrior code. :In light of Tigerclaw's betrayal, Bluestar's grief blinds her judgment and she begins to distrust her Clanmates. After a fire destroys ThunderClan's territory, Bluestar adamantly insists StarClan has betrayed them. She believes WindClan has been stealing prey and prepares to launch an attack, but Fireheart manages to arrange a peace meeting behind Bluestar's back. Bluestar is attacked by her kits when RiverClan invades Sunningrocks but Fireheart stops them by revealing Bluestar as their biological mother. During ThunderClan's attempts to lead the dogs to the gorge, Fireheart is captured by the lead dog and Bluestar sacrifices herself to save him. He, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur save her from the river and Bluestar passes away, finally at peace with her demons. :In StarClan, Bluestar gives Firestar his final life of nobility, certainty, and faith. She also warns him of blood ruling the forest. After Firestar loses his first life during the battle against BloodClan, Bluestar comforts Firestar and explains StarClan will always fight alongside him. The New Prophecy :Bluestar chooses Brambleclaw as the representative from ThunderClan to go on the journey to the sun-drown-place, and appears to him in a dream. In the skies over the lake territory, she thanks Midnight for her part in guiding the Clans there. She appears to Cinderpelt in a dream at the Moonpool to tell the medicine cat that she will soon be joining them in StarClan. Sympathetic, Bluestar tells her that she will not face her death alone. In Leafpool's dream after she returns to ThunderClan, Bluestar informs Leafpool that she will walk a path few have walked before, and will be with her every step of the way. Power of Three :Leafpool meets Bluestar at the Moonpool and informs StarClan Graystripe had returned, bringing Brambleclaw's position of deputy into question. While pleased Graystripe was safe, Bluestar affirms that Firestar should listen to his head and not his heart, and asks Leafpool to pass the message to her father. Later, she stubbornly insists to Yellowfang and Spottedleaf that they should keep the truth a secret from Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Yellowfang later attacks Bluestar for keeping it a secret for too long, but Bluestar insists she believe Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were good parents to the Three. Omen of the Stars :Bluestar meets with other StarClan cats about the third cat in the prophecy after what happened with Hollyleaf. Yellowfang wants to send an omen to the third, firmly believing they have the right three. Bluestar disagrees, insisting the third cat is already powerful, but is outvoted. When Jayfeather tries to speak to Ashfur in StarClan, Bluestar stops him and reaffirms Ashfur's place in StarClan. :She later meets with several Tribe of Endless Hunting cats to prepare for the final fight against the Dark Forest. After StarClan is united by the medicine cats, Bluestar participates in the Great Battle. Firestar is killed, and Bluestar welcomes Brambleclaw as the new leader of ThunderClan. A Vision of Shadows :At a meeting of former leaders, Bluestar gently encourages Firestar to speak his mind but Crookedstar cautions her against that. Rowanclaw joins them, and Bluestar questions if his son, Tigerstar, would challenge SkyClan's place at the lake. She warns about the downfall of one Clan is the destruction of all, including StarClan and their existence, and dryly wonders how many times the Clans need to be told that peace is the answer. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluekit in is born to Moonflower and Stormtail alongside her sister Snowkit. She soon becomes an apprentice called Bluepaw with Stonepelt as her mentor. She struggles to focus with her training after her mother is killed in battle, and Sunfall, her new mentor, reminds her of her duty to the Clan. Bluepaw also befriends Crookedpaw but soon learns that friendship cannot last with other Clan cats after she and Snowpaw beat him at Sunningrocks. :Goosefeather gives her a prophecy foretelling Bluepaw's rise and downfall by water. Soon after she earns her warrior name of Bluefur, and meets Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior, and they start to fall for each other. Snowfur gives birth to Thistleclaw's son, Whitekit, and after learning Bluefur loves Oakheart, dies on the Thunderpath. Bluefur resolves to look after Whitekit despite Thistleclaw's objections and threats. She doubts him even more after he goads his apprentice Tigerpaw to attack a kit. :Bluefur gains an apprentice, Frostpaw, and eventually agrees to meet Oakheart at Fourtrees. She learns soon enough that she is pregnant, and Thrushpelt generously offers to let the Clan think he is the father. Bluefur gives birth to three kits, Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, and after seeing a vision of Thistleclaw drenched in blood, she decides to give up her kits to RiverClan. Mosskit dies, but Bluefur is chosen as the new ThunderClan deputy and later becomes leader. Many moons later, Bluestar is troubled by ThunderClan's hardships, and Spottedleaf receives a prophecy from StarClan. After seeing a flame-colored kittypet, she invites him to join ThunderClan and gives him the name Firepaw. :In ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw at a Gathering and the two joke around and share their dreams about becoming leaders of their Clans. They soon end up in battle at Sunningrocks, and with the help of Snowpaw, she beats him. At a later Gathering, they meet again as warriors; Bluepaw is now Bluefur, and Crookedpaw is now Crookedjaw. During a later visit to RiverClan, she meets Crookedjaw again, who is now deputy, as part of a patrol to take back Sunningrocks without a fight. After they leave, Ottersplash asks Crookedjaw if Oakheart had seemed rather friendly with Bluefur as she had seen Oakheart talking to the ThunderClan warrior on their way back. When his brother brings Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan's camp, Crookedstar asks Oakheart if they're his and Bluefur's. Oakheart explains that she'd given them up so she could be ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw. ''Novellas :In '''Spottedleaf's Heart, she and Thistleclaw bicker about Whitepaw wasting feathers and Tigerpaw learning battle moves too advanced for his age. Spottedpaw witnesses Thistleclaw order Tigerpaw to attack a tiny kit trespassing, but Bluefur objects to the kit as a reasonable threat. Bluefur agrees with Stormtail that her father was feeling well to go on a patrol despite Spottedpaw's claims. When her father becomes suddenly ill, Bluefur cares for him and thanks Spottedpaw for saving him. Spottedpaw, now a medicine cat apprentice, assists Bluefur with the birth of her kits, and suspects that Thrushpelt was not their father. She tries to convince Bluefur not to lose hope when Thistleclaw is suspected of becoming the next deputy. She watches Bluefur sneak her kits out of camp and trusts her to do the right thing. :In Redtail's Debt, Bluefur leads a patrol to attack RiverClan but they are attacked by a hawk while crossing the Twoleg bridge. She orders her patrol to hide, but Redpaw is caught in the open and Tigerclaw saves him. Bluefur becomes deputy and Redtail notes how solemn she's become after loosing her kits. During a raid on WindClan, Bluefur is gravely injured and Redtail calls a retreat much to Tigerclaw's dismay. Moons later, Redtail becomes Bluestar's deputy, and Bluestar is hesitant to fight for Sunningrocks with few warriors available. However, Tigerclaw convinces her to send a small patrol to mark the border. Detailed description :Bluestar is a large, lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat with luminous, ice -blue eyes. She has thick, long, soft fur and a broad face, head, and shoulders, with a scar that parts the fur across them, and a torn ear. She has a silver-tinted muzzle and a long, sleek tail. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more...}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Blausternfr:Étoile Bleuecs:Modrá hvězdafi:Sinitähtinl:Blauwsteres:Estrella Azulit:StellaBluru:Синяя Звездаpl:Błękitna Gwiazda Category:Main article pages